Ferris Wheel
by fangirlx2
Summary: Tobias proposes to Tris. How? The title says it all! Cute two-shot full of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's your favorite sparkly-warlock-penguin, Abby! This is a two-shot I wrote about Tobias proposing to Tris. It's got a lot of fluff and made me extremely happy while writing it. :) Okay, thanks for reading! R&R!**

**TRIS POV:**  
I wake up with cold sheets next to me. Damn, that means Tobias is up. Which normally means he's going to wake me up. In the worst way possible. I try to fall back asleep, and succed.

I suddenly feel a wave of cold strike me like a slap. Crap. Then I start to feel someone tickle me starting at the feet, then my stomach, and finally my neck. I can't contain my laughter and try to wiggle free.

"You're not getting way so fast, Trissy," Tobias said.

"Really? Watch me," I replied between laughs.

All of the sudden, I scream. Like, OMG I JUST GOT SHOT sort of scream. Tobias stopped and looked down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my god Tris! Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?" Tobias asked with fear in his voice.

"I..I think I hit my wrist on something. It really hurts, Tobias," I replied with a bit of a stutter, while fake tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Let me look at it," Tobias said while he takes my wrist to check it for broken bones. I winced when he touched it. Man, its easy to fake pain.

When he let go of me, I quickly escaped from his grasp of death. I run to the other side of the room.

"YES! I did it! Told you I could," I said with joy. Tobias looked kind of hurt. Here comes the lecture.

"Tris! You can't scare me like that! You should know better than to fake injury when you want me to let go. You could have just told me you loved me," he says.

"I'm sorry Tobias. Lets go down to breakfast, okay?" I suggest. He nods. I go over to him and give him a hug and a peck on the lips. "I love you."

_**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**_

I walk into the cafeteria and sit down next to Tobias. He leans over and kisses my cheek.  
"Hey Tris, meet me at the train tracks at 6:00 tonight, okay?" he asks me.

"That's fine. What's this about?" I replied.

"Its a surprise," he said, rather mysteriously.

"You know I don't like surprises. Tell me," I said, pleadingly.

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

"Fine, you win," I said, defeated.

We start eating our lunches. Tobias grabbed me two burgers and a slice of Dauntless cake. Yay!  
_**TIME SKIP TO 6:00**_

I look at the clock, which reads 5:45. I need to start getting ready. I put on a black tank that shows off my tattoos, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. My hair is tied back into a ponytail. I have no make up on except for mascara. Ready to go. I look back at the clock and see it says 5:57. I run out the door and down to the tracks.

When I get there, I see Tobias with a picnic basket. He looks kind of nervous.

"Hey Tobias, ready to go?" I ask him playfully.

"The train's almost here. Get ready to jump," he responds. He doesn't sound too enthusiastic. Oh god, what if he's going to break up with me! No, Tobias would never do that! Would he? Ugh, shut up brain!

**TOBIAS POV:**  
I'm going to do this. I can do this. I'm going to ask Tris to marry me.

As we sat on the train, zooming towards our destination. I can feel my heart pulsing faser and fast and the sweat forming on my palms. I stare out the window nervously watching the Wheel come closer.

"Tobias? Can you tell me now? Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeee?" Tris asks me, turning on the three-year-old voice.

"Noooooooooooope," I replied, popping the p as usual.

"Can you at least tell me what we're going to do?" she pleads.

"We are going to have a picnic, but that's as much as I'm telling you," I say. I'm pretty sure I heard her breathe sigh of relief. Oh god, what did she think I was going to do? Break up with her? Why in the world would I do that? Whatever. I could feel Tris lean her head against my shoulder and I watched as she closed her eyes and entered a peaceful slumber.

**TRIS POV:**  
I wake to Tobias poking my side. I opened my eys and the poking stopped.

"Wake up Tris! We need to jump off soon," Tobias told me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said standing up. We jumped off the train and I saw where we were walking towards. The Ferris Wheel! I love it here. We must be having our picnic here.

When we get to the wheel, Tobias helps me into one of the cars, turns it on, then climbs in after me. He took out some sandwiches and fizzy drinks. He handed me one of each, then ate 2 sandwiches himself. He smiled, but his eyes told me otherwise. He still looks pretty nervous. I take a couple bites of my sandwich and down the drink. Refreshing.

"Tris, I need to ask you a question," I hear him say. I look up with fear in my eyes.

"Will you marry me, Tris Prior?" He says as he gets down on one knee and produces a velvet box. He opens it and I see a siver band.

I look up and stare into his dark blue eyes for what seems like hours before i whisper, "Yes."

He looks happy and relieved as he takes out the ring and puts it on my finger. I take a better look at it. It is a silver band with 4+6 engraved in a swirley font. It was perfect.

"I love you," Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I replied.

"I love you three," he says with a laugh.

"I love you four," I say with a slight giggle.

"I know," say Tobias with a smile on his face, stretching from ear to ear.

We get off the Ferris Wheel and walk back towards the trains. After we jump on, I snuggle in next to Tobias and breathe in his scent, of which I have long accosiated with saftey. I fell asleep, safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2: Seven years later

**AN: Yay! Part two is up! Hope you all like the fluffiness! R&R!**

I wake up with my twins sleeping inbetween me and my husband, Tobias.

The twins are 6 years old and their names are Allison and Ben. Alison has Tobias's dark hair with my blue grey eyes. Ben has my blonde hair and Tobias's dark blue eyes. They do that weird twin thing where they just look at each other and read the other's mind. It creeps all of us out.

In case you were wondering, Christina and Will got married a year after us and Christina is pregnant. Uriah and Marlene were already married by the time Tobias proposed and they have a boy named Hamish who is the same age as the twins. Don't ask about Hamish's name, it was Uriah's pick. Zeke and Shauna have been married the longest and have two kids, a boy named John and a girl named Anna. John is seven and Anna is three.

I am 27 now and work at the tattoo parlor with Tori. Tobias is 29 and is now a Dauntless leader. Chris owns a boutique in the Pit and Will is an and Zeke both work in the control room, while Shauna works as a leader as well.

This morning, I suspected I was pregnant again, so I went to the doctor. She confirmed that I was and that it was going to be a girl. Tobias said he has a big date night planned tonight because its our anniverary. I'll tell him then

_** TIME SKIP TO THEIR DATE NIGHT:**_

Its 7:00 pm and we are eating dinner at one of the fanciest resturants in the Dauntless compund. I got some kind of steak and Tobias got the same. On the walk home, I decide to tell him.

"Tobias, honey, I have something I need to tell you," I said. He looks up and into my eyes. He looks scared.

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?" he replies worriedly.

"I'm pregnant," I say with a sigh of releif.

"Really? Thats amazing! Have you gone to the doctor yet?" he says. He sounds so happy.

"I went today. She said we are having another girl. What should we name her?"

"Abigail? Emily?" he suggests.

"What about Elisabeth?" I say.

"Its perfect," he said with a smile. Then we walk home in a happy silence, holding hands.


End file.
